


The Professor and I

by LoyalToTwelve



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Love, Lust, Romance, Sex, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalToTwelve/pseuds/LoyalToTwelve
Summary: You are called to your professors' office only for him to tell you that you are failing science class. When he offers you extra tuition, you obviously accept his offer! But you are looking for much more that science tuition, and you are hoping to learn a few new things...if you get what I mean! *wink wink!





	1. Faze One

I had been called to his office…again.   
But I didn’t mind.   
He wasn’t too hard on the eyes.   
‘Knock, Knock’  
“Enter”  
That voice, that accent. I’m speechless, for once.  
Inside now, he is sitting back at his desk looking at me. ‘Watching me’ I like to think.  
All attention is on me, as he looks me up and down.  
“Effy” he said finally.   
‘Say it again’ I thought to myself. ‘Say it again, and again, and again.’  
“Yes Sir?” I asked.  
“Sit” he ushered me with a wave of his hand. His big masculine hand.  
Of course I do what I am told.  
He now sat forward, closer to me now. But still not close enough for my liking.  
“You are failing Science class, my dear” he said looking at my report papers.  
‘My dear’ I thought to myself. ‘Say it again, please?’   
“Am I?” I said in a sad manor, playing the ‘good student’. “I promise, I am trying extra hard.”  
I crossed my legs, to which I saw him slyly look up from the papers and then return back.  
“Is there anything I can help you with, Effy? Maybe some extra tuition?”  
“I wouldn’t want to put you out of you way. Especially on a lost cause like me” I said, looking down at my knees, hoping for some sympathy.  
He pushed his seat back and got up, making his way over to my side of the desk. He then knelt down at my right knee.  
“You listen here, you are not a lost cause. You are far from! We all need some help now and then, and it would be my honour” His hand touched my shoulder.  
Shudder, tremble and quiver!  
“So what do you say, eh?”  
“I would really appreciate that. Thank you so much, Professor”.  
He smiled at me and stood back up.  
I couldn’t help but look at ‘it’. After all, ‘it’ was at my eye level! He is very tall and looked to be well hung. I just know these things.  
“Great! How about tomorrow after class?”  
“Sounds great” I said. “How much do I owe you?”  
“Don’t be silly” he said. “As long as you cooperate with me, I require no money, are we clear?”  
“Of course, Sir” I said with a smile.   
‘I will do my best, Sir’ I thought to myself in my coy state.  
He returned to his desk and I got up to exit his office.  
“Thank you, Sir. You won’t regret this”. He gave a handsome smile, which made me flutter down there.  
He watched me walk out.  
I walked promiscuously in my heels, knee high socks and little skirt, all the while thinking ‘You won’t regret this sir. We will work together just fine’  
I wanted him, and step one was complete.  
Now for faze two: tomorrow night.   
‘Oh, I will be ready.’ I thought to myself, a cheeky grin settling on my face.


	2. Faze Two Commences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now the next night, and Effy is ready for her first tuition session with the professor, but will all go to plan?

It was the next evening, and I was all ready for my tuition date with the professor.  
Dressed to impress in my student outfit, with a small few touches to win him over: a squirt of my favourite perfume and my prettiest pink bra and black sheer tights. I was ready for him.  
I reached campus at approx 8pm, and saw him sitting in his classroom looking down at something on his desk. I adjusted my skirt, smiled and knocked on the door. He quickly looked up and gestured me to enter with a swift wave of his hand.  
"Effy! Good to see you. Take a seat" he said.  
I did as I was told.  
"Thanks again for this, professor, I really appreciate it"  
"Stop, I will have no more of it. Im your professor and its my job to do what I can to help as much as I can" he gave me a sexy grin with these words. I quivered.  
"Now, have a look at these past papers and have a go at this question" he said, pointing at the page in front of me with his long masculine finger.  
'Damn, how can a finger turn someone on?' I thought to myself.  
He gave me 3 minutes to answer the question on the paper, but I was struggling to concentrate. While I was supposed to be looking down and writing my answer, I found my eyes wondering to look at him. Pencil in mouth, I was practically drooling over his hair. His hair was all I could see at that second because he was face down looking into a book, but boy did he have some nice curls! I just wanted to run my hands through them as I call out his name, repeatedly. Thats the mission, thats the goal.  
After 2 minutes of drooling, I thought to speak.  
"Professor? Sorry but I don't quiet understand this question."  
At this, he got up, rolled over his chair to my side and sat back down.  
"Now, let's have a look then" he said, so close to my face now.  
As he explained something or other about the solar system, instead of listening, I just watch his eyes glisten with such enthusiasm. And his lips...oh those lips. They were just begging to be kissed.  
He suddenly stopped talking, which made me think I should say something in return.  
I look back down at the paper and say "thank you sir, I now understand it a lot more."  
"Good" he said with a reassuring smile. I look up and we lock eyes.  
I probably take it a little more seriously than him, but that 5 or so seconds of eye locking meant everything to me.  
"I really appreciate it sir, I mean it" I said, crossing my legs and while doing so, softly grazing his.  
He looks down at my thigh, holds a gaze for a few seconds, and then looks back up at me and says "I aim to please"  
He gives me a sexy grin.  
I shudder and break the eye lock by looking down with a giggle. He sees this and smirks even more.  
"Can I ask you something?" I say.  
"Of course"  
"Do you think I am good looking?" Immediately I regret saying anything but then again, I have always had a motor mouth. Sometimes it can get me into mad amounts of trouble.  
But then again, sometimes it can also lead to amazing happenings...  
At this, he laughed and looked down.  
"Effy, you are a very attractive young lady" he says.  
"...but?" I ask.  
"There is no but, Effy. Other than the fact that I am your professor and you are my student."  
I blushed at this and looked down in embarrassment.  
"Im sorry I shouldn't of said that" I said, getting up to leave. Suddenly, my thigh was met with a large and heavy grasp.  
"Its ok" he said. He slowly pushed me back down by the thigh, and began rubbing his hand up and down in a slow motion. "Its ok, don't be embarrassed. Let's just forget about it"'  
'But what if I don't want to?' I thought to myself.  
I knew what I had to do next. My face scrunched up and bamn! The tears came streaming down my face.  
He put his arm around me in a tight and warm embrace. Gosh, he smelt good.  
I now have him right where I want him, and I am loving the feeling. Both the feelings of achievement and of his arm around me and on my thigh still!  
Faze 1 was complete, and now faze 2 was in its first stages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I really hope you are all enjoying this story ! I cant wait to reveal the next chapter. Believe me, things are about to get steamy hehe.  
> Love,  
> Kate  
> XxXx


	3. Faze Two Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Effy gets her evil way with her professor.

IMMEDIATE CONTINUATION LAST CHAPTER!  
...  
He hugged me whole. He felt amazing.  
“Hey! Why are you crying?” he asked me.  
“I’m useless” I moaned into his shoulder. “I can’t even answer one question!”  
He harshly lifted up his shoulder thus making me jerk my head up. “Now stop that!” he almost shouted. “You are an extreamly intelligent, bright and popular girl! Most girls would kill to be as popular as you, Effy! You are smart, clever and pretty! You have it all!” he laughed.  
I know he was only probably saying all of the ‘pretty’ stuff because of what I had just asked him, but I was enjoying all of the attention.  
I looked down in attempt to hold back any more tears, feeling a little embarrassed.   
All of a sudden, I felt a heavy finger fall under my chin and lift my head up ever so slightly. And then without warning, I am staring deep into the eyes of my professor; his eyebrows weighing heavily over his ever so softly-coloured eyes. I was spellbound. I wanted to do everything so badly; touch everything so badly, but I had to keep in mind my boundaries and suppress my emotions and desires for the moment.   
“Now you listen to me” he ordered, his breath now flying deep and heavy over and around my open mouth. “I don’t want to hear any more of this nonsense, do you understand?”   
I nodded in approval, still holding eye contact.   
Just then, his index finger moved from my chin up to my cheek, and caressed me up and down my face. He smiled and so did I.  
‘Why is he so perfect?’ I thought to myself.  
“Shall we carry on with this lecture tomorrow?” he asked me.  
“If you would mind?” I said, giggling a little which further made him smile even more.  
“Not a problem, Miss Taylor” he bowed his head when he said this, almost as if I were royalty!  
He got to his feet first. I then attempted to get up from my seat, but failed massively when I tripped over my own stiletto heel and fell into his arms. He moved so fast to catch me, I quivered a little in his grasp and judging by the look on his face, I’m sure he felt it.   
With my knees bent from the fall, I was now hovering under his chin, my head to his hard chest with his two heavy hands on my delicate arms.   
I looked up and him and we both laughed simoultaniously.   
“Are you ok?” he finally asked.   
“Yea” I muttered attempting once again to get to my feet. However, I failed again, and he caught me even rougher than before. But this time, my face was a little further up than his chest, and I was now hovering around his chin.  
He was looking very serious now; the look that made me originally fall for him and seek him out in the first place. I had wanted him for a long time, and having the forceful mind that I have, I somehow knew that I would eventually get him.  
But now, I had lost all control and I felt powerless beneath his grasp. So powerless in fact, that it scared me. We held silent contact for a good five seconds before I decided to speak.  
“I’m sorry” I nearly whispered.  
But nothing.   
He continued to stare me out before he slowly began moving closer and closer toward my face. Toward my mouth. I watched all of this as if it were a 3D movie. It was amazing; he looked almost transfixed and obsessed with my lips. But I dare move. I just held myself in the same position, watching him make the first move on me.   
As soon as our lips met it felt like the missing puzzle piece had been put in place. It felt heavy and sinful but necessary all at the same time. We were boundary breaking but it felt totally and utterly crucial and essential.  
I wonder if he felt the same.  
I can only go by the force of his kiss, and oh boy was he eager! His kiss was strong and intense, just like the grip he still had on my upper arms.  
I began to wonder what would happen if I pulled away for a minute. Would he still want me? Or was this all just one big mistake to him.   
So I did just that; I broke the kiss and took a step back, the whole time watching his eyes for signs of need or regret.  
As I took my step back, my bum hit his desk, so I decided to use this as a prop, and knelt back on it in a seductive manor. I tilted my head back a little too.  
He took one step towards me, grasped my hip and in his eyes, I could see only hunger and thirst for more.   
‘Result’ I thought to myself.  
He grasped my face with his other hand, smirked and said “you naughty, naughty girl.”  
I couldn’t help but giggle and shy my head away from his hand, but he brought it back, stared deep into my eyes and forcefully kissed me once again.   
As the kiss deepened, so did the grip he had on my hips.   
My hands were tangled in his hair and moving erratically all over his locks.   
All of a sudden, I felt the need to break the kiss in an attempt to catch my breath. But when I did so, he decided to bring his lips down to my neck and kiss and suck harshly there on my delicate skin.  
‘At least I will have a reminder of him tomorrow morning’ I smugly thought to myself.   
BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ!  
Something abruptly started to buzz in his trouser pocket, which was pressed hard against my upper thigh and as a result, made us both jump and look at each other. Our lips nearly touching now, and we were both breathing heavily into each other’s open mouths.  
When he took it out of his pocket and revealed that it was his phone, we both laughed on to each other’s mouths.  
He looked down at the screen and concluded with a “sorry, I have to take this call.”  
I gave him a nod of approval and removed my back from his desk, making my way over to my bag.  
“£200 FOR A CAR DOOR REPLACEMENT? ARE YOU INSANE?” he shouted into the receiver.  
‘Gosh, that Scottish accent is a real turn on’ I thought to myself.  
I tip toed over to the door, opening it in an attempt to make a quiet get away but failing massively. The door creaked, making the professor turn to look at me.  
I blew him a kiss and tip toed out of his office, a massive grin on my face.   
‘Wow!’ I thought to myself after on the car ride home. ‘What a night. I have him where I wanted him, and I didn’t even need to go all of the way!’   
I laughed at his.  
‘Roll on tomorrow’s session. I will be well prepared this time’  
Faze two is complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story!  
> Kate  
> XxXx

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you will enjoy this new story line of mine!   
> Thanks for all the support so darfar!  
> Love,  
> Kate  
> XxXx


End file.
